A New Beginging to A love that never died
by Simply Shiny
Summary: NOTE: CHAPTERS 1 AND 2 NOW up! minor changes, read if you want!rnSummary: After D3 Guy and Connie have been broken up for a while but their might still be feelings there, but when an accident (or lack there of) on the ice lands Connie in the hospital...
1. The confrontation

I do not own the Ducks, Disney does. This is a Guy/ Connie fic because they are the greatest couple and there are NOT enough of them! PLEASE RR

Summary: Takes place after D3: Guy and Connie have been broken up for a while but their might still be feelings there, but when an accident (or lack there of) on the ice lands Connie in the hospital her parents refuse to let her play hockey any more and even send her to a different state! Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania because I love (sort of) where I live and my friends will be in later chapters.

Connie's POV

I was SO psyched for the game tonight! If we won this we got in the play-offs (again)! and, even though we had been in them (and even better) this kind of thing was what I loved.

"Connie!" Julie came running in "Are you ready yet?"

"Calm down, Jules, practice doesn't start for an hour!"

"Yes, but you have to get your self all pretty!" she said matter-of-factly

"And, Why is that Mrs. Cat?" I asked

"Because, afterwards, if we win, we are going to a pizza parlor and u want to look your best for Guy! And don't say you don't want to look pretty for him, because you do!" she said quickly

"Julie," I began "I really don't care and even if I did, all the make up would wash off when I sweat "

"So, you'll look good before the game! And then he'll ask u to sit by him at the pizza parlor"

"First of all, Guy Germane is too shy to do any like ask a girl to sit with him, especially if it's ME and second of all, he doesn't like that kind of stuff!" I mumbled the last part

"So THAT'S why you haven't worn any make-up!" she concluded

"NO!" I defended myself "I just never have any time to put it on!"

"What ever you say, Connie, What ever you say!"

"OK, here's what I say, I Say I go and warm up on the ice a little till practice! And you stay up here and make _your_self all pretty for Jeremy, or Bob or who ever your dating this week!" I stalked out of the room grabbing my skates on the way. I had been warming-up for about 15 minutes when a tall, very large, hockey player came on to the ice. At first I thought it was the coach of the team we'd be playing against, but when he came closer I saw that it must be a player, and I was DWARFED by him, normally I thought I was tall, but this guy was bigger than the Icelanders we played in the Goodwill games!

"Hey kid, get off the ice, players only!" he shouted

"I AM a player, and this is MY ice, so I suggest YOU get off!"

"A girl!" He shouted incredulously "Eden Hall has a GIRL playing for them?"

"Two actually and I'm better than you'll ever be!" I know that was childish, but I couldn't think of any thing else to say at the moment.

Then, about four other guys came out, none were as large as him, but all were still taller than me

"Hey, James, what 's this pipsqueak doing on the Ice?" one guy asked

"Apparently, Eden Hall is letting GIRLS play" he laughed As the jokes continued I got madder and madder till I just lashed out, pushed James down and punched him in the face, three times. Apparently the other guys were too shocked to do anything and just stood there. I stood up and he was about to advance to me when Coach Orion came on to the ice.

"Connie?" he asked "whats going on here"

"Nothing, Coach" apparently he hadn't seen my out burst and I had no desire to be benched for the game "I just decided to warm up a little before practice and these guys from Harridan Academy showed up, It's good to know your enemies, that's what Coach Bombay said" Coach Orion looked at the five-boy s "Is this true?"

"Yes sir!" one boy said

"Then get off the ice, we have practice" and he walked over to the side call me to follow him. But James grabbed my arm

"Say your final words to your Ducky friends munchkin bitch, 'cause your gonna DIE to night! NO BODY beats up James McCallaway and lives to tell about it, especially NOT a girl!" he threatened

"Oh I am SO scared, mess with one Duck, you mess with the whole flock" I spat repeating the words our old coach had said when passing out uniforms 5 years ago. And I skated off. I was in a BAD mood that night. And every one stayed away from me. But when I saw the other team come out on the ice, and I saw James, he looked even bigger, and stronger with his gear on, and I was a bit afraid.

* * *

What do u think? Changed it a bit! Review and I'll put up another chapter! 


	2. Accident on the ice

Chapter 2

Guy's POV

Connie looked MAD tonight. I had hardly ever seen her this mad, not even when we broke up. I wasn't sure what was wrong, but I wished I could comfort her, I really missed her. I saw Charlie go over there once, obviously to see what was wrong, but she just pushed him away, she had never done any thing like that. And Charlie looked pretty shocked but, I noticed that when the players of the other team came out Connie turned deathly white, which was odd because even though these guys were huge, Connie always loved challenges.

When the game started she relaxed though, she wasn't starting and she sat back, and watched the game, I thought not starting would get her angrier, but she looked RELIEVED. By the third quarter, however, she was in, and looked nervous. She got the puck and soon, somebody was on her back, following her closely, a VERY large player, probably the captain wanting to show off she looked behind her and passed the puck quickly it ended up with a Harridan kid, no where near a duck. But the guy wouldn't stop following her, like some shadow. She raced quickly around the rink, weaving in and out of players, ignoring the game. Seeing the trouble, the bash brothers came to the rescue and ran into the guy from either side, both ending up with 2-minute penalties.

I breathed with relief as she got the puck again. I ended up on the ice, and she passed to puck to me. What I didn't notice while I was trying to get a goal was that the kid was following her again. No body noticed until we heard a scream that made my blood turn cold. I turned to see Connie being practically THROWN into the sideboard from quite a distance, smashing into a metal bar headfirst then landing on the ice. She didn't move, just laid there, in a very odd position. We all rushed over to her and Charlie turned her over, she was bleeding, badly, and unconscious. I shook with worry, she looked dead.

The paramedics came and it was all a blur. I know that she was still unconscious and I know That the bash brothers freaked out on the guy who did it, and I know that Julie was crying. But that's all I remember. I was shocked. I stood there till I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Averman. I was glad he kept his mouth shut for once, just led me off the ice, not even mentioning my crying.


	3. in the hospital

Chapter 3

_Readers: I suppose I should explain why this has less chapters, I had a blurb up once explaining how I really wasn't satisfied with this story, so I decided to fix it…I do remember, however, it being up for some award, that made me proud. But I decided to make alterations._

Charlie's POV

I cannot believe that happened. One minute she was fine and the next, she was flying in to the sideboard headfirst. I was worried. The game had been called and the guy taken away by the police, but we hadn't heard anything about Connie. Coach Orion had brought us all to the hospital and we had all been sitting there for over an hour. Julie was pacing back and forth biting her nails and looking very worried. "Sit down, Cat" said Goldberg "Your making us all nervous"

"I don't have to if I don't want to" she snapped

"Hey! Don't yell at him, he's just trying to help" shouted Averman

As the team broke out fighting, calling each other names, all to tired to fight physically, I noticed Guy stand up and walk outside.

"You GUYS!" I shouted "STOP IT! THIS ISN'T GOING TO HELP HER!"

They all stopped, probably because I rarely ever yelled this much.

"Would Connie REALLY want us to fight?" I asked

"No" sighed Julie "I'm sorry Goldberg, I didn't mean to snap"

"It's alright Julie" he replied

Wow that was easy, now I just had to go find Guy. He was sitting on a bench outside; it wasn't till I got closer that I realized he was crying.

"Guy, are you ok?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"Of course I am why wouldn't I be?" he wiped away his tears quickly

"Your worried about Connie which I-"

"Of course I am" he cut in, "so are you all"

"Yeah, but not like you are, you're the only one whose in love with her" "I went out with her, that doesn't mean I love her," he said looking away

"Your right, it doesn't, but you are"

Guy didn't look at me for a minute "She hates me now, though, and I don't even know why"

"Guy, did it ever occur to you that you and Connie didn't even have a reason for breaking up? I mean sure you had a fight, but what was it about?" I asked

"I don't remember," he mumbled

"See! It was nothing, and both of you are too proud to admit that you were wrong. You love her and She loves you and that will never stop."

"As soon as you're aloud to, go see her, and tell her"

Guy smiled "O.K. I guess I will"

"Hey, aren't you cold man? Lets go inside" I said leading him in.

We were all sitting out there for about another half hour when Coach Orion came out.

"Ducks," he sighed, "I have bad news. Connie suffered severe damage to her spine."

"But she's going to be O.K. right?" asked Julie

"The doctors think there will be a good chance that, from the waist down, she will be paralyzed."

We gasped. Paralyzed? But if she was paralyzed…

"But that would mean she couldn't play any more" said Portman.

If Connie couldn't play any more, what would she do?


	4. chap 4

Chapter 4

Connie's POV

I woke up in the hospital room and didn't know where I was. My mom was sitting besides me.

"Hi honey, how are you?" she asked

"What happened?" I groaned

"You got hurt at the hockey game honey" she replied

"What about everyone else? Did any one else get hurt?"

"No honey, your friends waited here for about five hours to see if you woke up"

I noticed that her voice was kind of cold like she was mad at the Ducks; I knew she always hated my hockey, but always stuck by me because I loved it so much. Just then the doctor came in.

"Hello Connie, I am Sarah Sean, how are you feeling?"

I just looked at her; I had just realized that I couldn't move my legs.

"Why can't my legs move?" I panicked

"It's alright Connie…listen, the accident effect your spinal cord, you are paralyzed"

"Paralyzed?" I screeched, "I can't be paralyzed, I have to play hockey!"

"Calm down, Connie, you are going to have a procedure that will hopefully get all your muscles from your waist down working again" Dr. Sean said

"What are the chances?" I asked

"You have a 87 chance of full recovery," she said

At least it's not nothing I thought.

I convinced my mom brought my old Ducks jersey considering that they cut my new one off in the emergency room and she also brought my USA sweats and a surprise.

"Julie!" I squealed and put my arm out for her to hug me

"Hi Connie!" she said hugging me "The guys are all really worried about you. especially Guy"

I smiled "Is he really?"

"Oh you don't even have a comeback for that? Where's the Connie Moreau I used to know? Or do you really want Guy to be worried? I think there are still feelings there" she smiled

"There might be" I stopped smiling suddenly "My surgery is in two days, if it works I'll recover quickly, if it doesn't, I'll be paralyzed.. Either way, my mom.she refuses to let me play any more" I choked at the end

Julie was shocked "You, You mean some other sport right? You woun't be able to play some other sport, because you can not live with out hockey, Connie, I know you can't live with out hockey" she shook I started to cry

"Really?" she asked "No more Ducks for you?

I nodded, tears streaming down my face "Tell the guys, OK? Tell them I'm sorry"

She was crying now too, but she nodded and hugged me. "You'll always be my best friend Connie, I'll never forget you" and she left.


	5. chap5

Chapter 5

Guy's POV

I skated gloomily off the ice, practice wasn't over yet, but I didn't care. Julie had just told us that Connie's mom had refused to let her play hockey anymore. The coach was calling after me, but I just ignored him. Hockey was Connie's life, it was what had kept us together, and it was how we met when we were seven. It was where we first kissed, most of our dates had something to do with hockey: scrimmaging, hockey games, hockey movies, or just skating around. I wouldn't be able to play with out thinking of her. Adam came in to the locker room as I was taking off my gear.

"Come on, man, practice isn't over yet" he said

"I don't care, I need to think, I just need to be alone" I replied glaring at him "Tell coach, he can kick me off the team if he wants, but I'm just missing this one practice, it's not going to hurt." And with that I grabbed my roller blades, and ran out.

I shook my head as I skated down the street trying to stop myself from crying, I can't believe I was going to cry! I hated being this insecure. I found myself skating to the bridge where Connie and I had often met for our dates considering her mother hated me and it was half way between our houses. I sat down and looked around, remembering each kiss, each hug, each joke, tease, or unwanted intrusions from the team members. I stood up and skated away not being able to stand it there anymore. I just kept skating and found my self in front of the hospital where Connie was staying. I skated in and asked where at the front desk where Connie Moreau was staying

"Are you family?" the woman asked

"umm…yes, I'm her cousin:"

"Room 405, fourth floor" she replied "but no skates!"

I sighed and took my skates off, luckily having brought my bag with my tennis shoes in them. I quickly laced them up and went to find the elevator. I got the front desk on the fourth floor after running up the stairs (I felt bad for skipping out on practice) and asked where room 405 was.

"She's not seeing any visitors," a cold voice behind me said.

I turned around "Oh, Mrs. Moreau, Hi, please, I really need to see her" I pleaded the woman who had never approved Connie's and I relationship because I was younger than she was.

"No! Even if she wanted to see you I wouldn't let it"

I breathed hard puzzled and saddened "She doesn't want to see me?" I asked

"NO! Now get out before I call the security"

"Well, When she gets out, the Ducks really want to see her" I said

Mrs. Moreau looked mad "She is not going to see the Ducks when she gets out because we are going to Pittsburgh to live with her aunt!" she snapped

"Pittsburgh? As in Pennsylvania?"

"Yes, getting her as far away from hockey and the Ducks, is the best thing for her, and she will thank me for it later" she said spitting out the end

I stared at her retreating back and turned towards where I now saw the elevators. But as I was nearing the elevators, I saw room 405 and I peeked in. Connie was asleep, but facing the door. She looked too peaceful, so beautiful, like an angel. Just then I dropped my bag and she woke up, I think she may have seen me, but I darted out of there so fast I wasn't sure. I got outside again and put my skates back on skating to the bridge again. I was all of a sudden very mad. I started throwing rocks into the river with out thinking, I threw my bag in there, Oh well, I thought, just my tennis shoes were in there, the ones that Connie had painted for me, Oh well, she hated me.

" AND I HATE YOU!" I screamed facing the river I was flipping out, something I never do, and kept flipping out till I felt tow very strong pairs of arms grab me by the arms. And hold me back. It was Fulton and Portman. Charlie, Averman and Goldberg were with them. I looked up at them, and sat down putting my face in my hands too embarrassed by my outburst to look at them, and almost crying

"Guy, man, don't get so bent out of shape, we'll still see her around, even if she's not a Duck any more" Charlie said

I took a deep breath and looked up "No, we won't" I said " I went to go see her in the hospital just now"

"What do you mean? How was she?" asked Fulton

"I didn't actually see her, well talk to her, I ran into her mother on the way up, she said the Connie doesn't want to see me and her mom doesn't want her to see the rest of the Ducks, they're moving her to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania" I didn't tell them about seeing her sleeping, I wanted to keep that in my memory, with out any teasing from Goldberg.


	6. chap6

Chapter 6

Ok, It skips a couple weeks and Connie is now it Pittsburgh, all the people you do not recognize and go to the school (the aunt and uncle are made-up) are actual people and belong to them selves, City High, is the actual school I go to; City Charter High School, and everything about it is true!

Connie's POV

The first thing I thought when I saw Pittsburgh, was DRAB, boring, UGLY. Well, it was defiantly no Minneapolis. I was on crutches, seeing that my surgery had been successful, but I had to use crutches or a wheelchair for a while. My Aunt Charlene, and Uncle Ezekiel (nice names huh?) picked us up considering that we were staying with them and their spoiled daughter, Janice. My uncle is a doctor and very rich, with apparently a large house, something I am REALLY not used to.

As I was unpacking in my "new room" which, by the way, was twice the size of my old room when I came across a photo album with all the pictures I had from my years with the Ducks. I smiled as I looked through them and found the ones I was looking for, the ones of Guy and me. He looked so cute, and I missed him so much, had that been him I had seen after I woke up the day before my surgery? It had been like a dream, literally, by the way the light was surrounding him, but I blinked and he was gone. I wouldn't have been surprised if he hadn't, I was so awful to him. My mom had always said I was too good for him, but I knew I wasn't the was the one that was too good for him, he was too good for me, he was sweet and kind and no matter how bad my temper was, he always tried to keep us together. He was practically perfect.

I started the next week at City High, at least it had a cool name, and you got a laptop, but each of the three classes a day are 2 hours and 15 minutes, it's from 8 AM - 4 PM and is year round with month breaks every three months. It also had no sports teams, meaning no hockey even to watch! I hobbled in on my crutches on the first day and got my book bag, which, was very ugly.

I looked around the cafeteria, my nose wrinkled, I was already used to the nicely decorated, old-fashion, cafeteria of Eden Hall.

"Hi! Are you new?" A small blond haired girl came up to me smiling

"Yeah" I replied glad that the people seemed nice enough "I'm Connie Moreau"

"I'm Hilary" she said and introduced the people who were sitting around her.

"What happened?" the boy named Jimmy asked "Why are you on crutches?"

"Long story," I growled "and I don't want to talk about it"

The people looked shocked and I smiled meekly "Sorry, I just.it just.I don't want to talk about it"

"That's alright" Emily, a girl with very curly hair "What school did you go to?"

"I used to live in Minnesota, I went to a school call Eden Hall Academy"

"Minnesota!" Another girl Lizz said "shit that's a long way! Did you just move here?"

I sighed "Yes, and NOT by choice"

The others looked surprised again. "Sorry, I might have quite a few out bursts like that, I really miss Minnesota"

I was really lucky that I got to use the elevator because of my crutches, we were in a public building called, The Clark Building, and the cafeteria was on the 9th floor, the class rooms on the 7th, and everyone else had to walk down, which wasn't that bad.

My first class was really boring, but I had brought a picture of me and Guy that was my favorite, we had just finished kissing and it really captured his smile and dimples, I think I tried to kill Averman for taking it, but now was happier than ever that he had.

"Your boyfriend?" my new friend Gemma

I blushed "No, not any more, we broke up"

"Awww, because you came here? Where are you from any ways?"

"Minnesota," I replied "and no, we were broken up for about 4 months before I came here"

"Oh! Let me guess, he walked up seemed to be the sweetest guy in the world, had the same activities you liked and you fell for him, but with a guy like that you must have only gone out at the most a year" she concluded

I smiled "Actually, it was more like, almost four."

"FOUR YEARS? Wow, lucky! No wonder you're not over him! And he is kind of cute! What's his name?"

"Guy" I replied

"Oh that's cute! Well, maybe you can find a new boy friend here" she said sweetly

"No, I don't think so"

I turned around an worked on my work and I loved him I thought but he didn't love me back, can you blame him? I argued myself, I looked at the picture again but I love him, I truly, deeply, love him I sat staring at the picture for awhile longer, and didn't realize when the dismissed us for our break.


	7. chap7

Chapter 7

Ok, It skips a couple weeks and Connie is now it Pittsburgh, all the people you do not recognize and go to the school (the aunt and uncle are made-up) are actual people and belong to them selves, City High, is the actual school I go to; City Charter High School, and everything about it is true!

Connie's POV

The first thing I thought when I saw Pittsburgh, was DRAB, boring, UGLY. Well, it was defiantly no Minneapolis. I was on crutches, seeing that my surgery had been successful, but I had to use crutches or a wheelchair for a while. My Aunt Charlene, and Uncle Ezekiel (nice names huh?) picked us up considering that we were staying with them and their spoiled daughter, Janice. My uncle is a doctor and very rich, with apparently a large house, something I am REALLY not used to.

As I was unpacking in my "new room" which, by the way, was twice the size of my old room when I came across a photo album with all the pictures I had from my years with the Ducks. I smiled as I looked through them and found the ones I was looking for, the ones of Guy and me. He looked so cute, and I missed him so much, had that been him I had seen after I woke up the day before my surgery? It had been like a dream, literally, by the way the light was surrounding him, but I blinked and he was gone. I wouldn't have been surprised if he hadn't, I was so awful to him. My mom had always said I was too good for him, but I knew I wasn't the was the one that was too good for him, he was too good for me, he was sweet and kind and no matter how bad my temper was, he always tried to keep us together. He was practically perfect.

I started the next week at City High, at least it had a cool name, and you got a laptop, but each of the three classes a day are 2 hours and 15 minutes, it's from 8 AM - 4 PM and is year round with month breaks every three months. It also had no sports teams, meaning no hockey even to watch! I hobbled in on my crutches on the first day and got my book bag, which, was very ugly.

I looked around the cafeteria, my nose wrinkled, I was already used to the nicely decorated, old-fashion, cafeteria of Eden Hall.

"Hi! Are you new?" A small blond haired girl came up to me smiling

"Yeah" I replied glad that the people seemed nice enough "I'm Connie Moreau"

"I'm Adrian" she said and introduced the people who were sitting around her.

"What happened?" the boy named Josh asked "Why are you on crutches?"

"Long story," I growled "and I don't want to talk about it"

The people looked shocked and I smiled meekly "Sorry, I just.it just.I don't want to talk about it"

"That's alright" Kelly, a girl with very curly hair "What school did you go to?"

"I used to live in Minnesota, I went to a school call Eden Hall Academy"

"Minnesota!" Another girl Tanasia said "shit that's a long way! Did you just move here?"

I sighed "Yes, and NOT by choice"

The others looked surprised again. "Sorry, I might have quite a few out bursts like that, I really miss Minnesota"

I was really lucky that I got to use the elevator because of my crutches, we were in a public building called, The Clark Building, and the cafeteria was on the 9th floor, the class rooms on the 7th, and everyone else had to walk down, which wasn't that bad.

My first class was really boring, but I had brought a picture of me and Guy that was my favorite, we had just finished kissing and it really captured his smile and dimples, I think I tried to kill Averman for taking it, but now was happier than ever that he had.

"Your boyfriend?" my new friend Gemma

I blushed "No, not any more, we broke up"

"Awww, because you came here? Where are you from any ways?"

"Minnesota," I replied "and no, we were broken up for about 4 months before I came here"

"Oh! Then get over him girl! Let me guess, he walked up seemed to be the sweetest guy in the world, had the same activities you liked and you fell for him, but with a guy like that you must have only gone out at the most a year" she concluded

I smiled "Actually, it was more like, skated up, was the sweetest guy in the world, LOVED the same activities I did, and yes I fell for him, hard, and it was a little over one year, it was more like, almost four."

"FOUR YEARS? Wow girl! No wonder you're not over him! And he is kind of cute! What's his name?"

"Guy" I replied

"Oh that's cute! Well, maybe you can find a new boy friend here" she said sweetly

"No, I don't think so"

I turned around an worked on my work and I loved him I thought but he didn't love me back, can you blame him? I argued myself, I looked at the picture again but I love him, I truly, deeply, love him I sat staring at the picture for awhile longer, and didn't realize when the dismissed us for our break.


	8. chap8

Chapter 8

That chapter was short.. sorry.

Connie's POV

I had lived in Pittsburgh for about a month and it wasn't as bad as I had at first expected. I had already settled into a routine every day of catching the bus, going to Starbucks, then to school and hiding my depression as much as I could then going home, nice and easy, but boring. No hockey practice, what made it worse was that I loved right near a hockey rink. But, I was depressed; I missed Minnesota and the Ducks so much it hurt. It wasn't that I hadn't made any friends, I had made a lot, and they were all really nice, but the Ducks are like my family and I missed them. I was sipping my coffee as I was thinking this and almost spilled it when I heard:

"Connie!" it had sounded like Banks, but I looked across the street and saw that it was only my friend Josh.

"Hey" I said when I got over there "What's up?"

"What's that?" he asked pointing to my drink

"Carmel Frappuccino" I replied handing to over to his waiting hand, people were also very rude here.

"MMM, that's good" he said sipping it and handing it back to me. "But why are you drinking a frap? It's only April"

"I know, and I like cold, so I have a cold drink since its warm"

"I think that accident you had messed up your brain"

I had eventually told them about the accident, and they were sympathetic, but now teased me about it. Another reason I missed the Ducks, they would know not to talk about it unless I needed to.

I was totally out of it all day, why I was thinking so much of the Ducks, I have no clue, well.it wasn't mostly the Ducks I was thinking about it was Guy.


	9. chap9

Chapter 9

New chapter (not from before) in the form of a letter.

Dear Ducks,

So, Whats up? Everything is great here, and I am having fun with all my new friends, it's really wonderful….Ok, I can't lie…well it's not REALLY a lie, I do have great new friends, but I miss you all more than anything, well except maybe Averman (haha, just kidding) Since this is my first letter to you all, lets tell you a bit about Pittsburgh.

Well, my school is a Charter School, we are focused on business and technology, and get our own laptops! It's really cool…my teachers are really great too, the one, my history teacher is a really good listener, and I've become really close to her (even to the point of going to her house!) my other teachers are great too! My friends are awesome (they don't mind that I talk about you all all the time!

There is Adrian, she is awesome, has a great personality and has a lot of things in common with me (besides Hockey) such as filming, she loves to make movies and has taught me so much! and we began to hang out A LOT with Fali, she is practically inseparable from Adrian, and is CRAZY, literally, I love her! She is Star Wars obsessed, and a HUGE geek…well, not really, she loves all the geeky stuff, but other things too, like Soccer (along with Adrian) and dyes her hair all the time. There is Gemma, who is the sweetest person you could ever meet, and loves everyone. There is Josh, who is hilarious and has taken me to all the best dance clubs with Kelly, and Tanasia, then there is Fred who also films with us, he is hilarious and a great person, there is Mark, who thinks he is the sexiest man alive, and shows it…Jesse and Russ are my designated hockey friends, Jesse doesn't play, but she loves the game and says we are twins, Russ plays but he's team is not that great (don't worry Russ, he would never replace you!) and Kat, who SAYS she loves hockey, but is more interested in the…hotness factor…then the actual game…umm….well those are the only people that REALLY matter right now, but I can't begin to express how much I miss you all.

Connie


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Fulton's POV

I Fulton Reed had an idea. We all missed Connie, a lot, especially Guy (even if he didn't want to admit it) And from her last letter, despite her sounding up-beat, I know she was upset and missing us too, I mean, how couldn't she, right? So, what we need to do is go to Pittsburgh, and bring Connie home with us! Simple as pie, we can figure out where she would stay later.

"Yo, Portman!" I said when he picked up the phone "call Julie, Ken, Charlie, Adam and Russ and tell them to come over to my house because I had a great idea! I'm gonna call the others, hurry!" and I hung up to call the others before he could answer. I knew none of them had any thing to do because none of us have lives and within a half hour they were all at my house.

"So, Fulton, what's the bright idea I was called away from 'Days of Our Lives' for?" Julie asked.

I explained my plan excitedly and they all looked at me blankly

"Dude," Russ said "two questions, how would we get to Pittsburgh, what makes you think our parents would LET us go, and do you know that kidnapping, whether or not the person is willing, is STILL illegal!"

"Uh, that's three questions, Russ" Dwayne pointed out

"Despite Russ's lack of counting skills, he still has a point" Charlie said, "I want Connie back as much as you all, the Ducks aren't the same with out her. It's just not possible, she has no where to stay here and her mother would never let her stay in the dorms."

I was dejected, they had points "But if she said with you, Julie, or Charlie? Her mother likes you two"

Guy hadn't talked yet but shook his head "No, that wouldn't be necessary, you see she has family, legal guardians right here in Minnesota, I saw her father the other day, he must have moved back."

"What? But where has he been? Would he be willing to take her?" was the question out of some of the other Duck's mouths, and I began to get excited, maybe it would work.

"But, there is still the custody case," Adam said "if he's been gone for, however long he's been gone, and Connie's mother hates her father she'll obviously take it to court and the judge would never let him have her"

"Mrs. Moreau-I mean Coulter, wouldn't dare go to court, Mr. Moreau could easily get full custody of Connie, if he doesn't already, it was part of the original custody agreement, Connie and her mom couldn't leave Minnesota. She's too worried about her image to let people know that she practically kidnapped her daughter" he explained "If we talk to Mr. Moreau, he'll probably talk to Ms. Coulter, and get Connie to come back"

"Wow, I never knew Connie's life was so complicated, and she told me a lot! How do you know?" Julie asked

Guy shrugged looking sad "we told each other everything when we went out"

"But there is still the issue of getting to Pittsburgh" stated Charlie, "I mean plane tickets would cost a lot of money, and driving would be near impossible"

"Hmmm." Adam said "maybe we still can work it out."


End file.
